


In which Sungjae, Minhyuk, and Eunkwang get more truth than they bargained for

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [8]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Allusions to Polyamory, BTOB - Freeform, Flash Fic, Games, Hyunsik is the group bicycle, Kpop RPF, M/M, Multi, OT7, RPF, Truth, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were bored. Which never lead to anything good, especially not with Sungjae present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sungjae, Minhyuk, and Eunkwang get more truth than they bargained for

They were bored. Which never lead to anything good, especially not with Sungjae present.

To be fair, if any of them had bothered to double check the schedule they would have seen that their English lessons had been moved to tomorrow afternoon. But of course none of them had checked, so now Eunkwang was stuck in a study room with Minhyuk and Sungjae - a trial already for their long-suffering leader - playing a game of truth that was growing quickly out of hand.

"I'm not telling you," Minhyuk said with a smirk that made it clear he was dying to do just that but wanted Sungjae to suffer a little bit first. They all liked making Sungjae suffer a little, even Eunkwang. Not that he would admit it. He was supposed to set an example, after all. But that would imply he had any kind of control over his dongsaengs and that had never been the case.

Their current situation being case in point. 

Sungjae frowned then grinned, his expressions shifting like quicksilver. "Ah, it's because you haven't yet, right? Don't worry, hyung. The right person will come along. Eventually. Before you die. Maybe."

Minhyuk went to pinch Sungjae, but the giant somehow managed to move quickly enough to dodge his punishment. "Brat. For your information I have done it. Which is more than you can say, I bet."

Sungjae smiled like the Cheshire. "You'd lose that bet. I've done it. Lots."

Eunkwang would bet money that was an exaggeration, but he was more concerned with burying his face in his textbook. 

"Your right hand doesn't count," Minhyuk shot back and Eunkwang choked on a quickly swallowed laugh. He really should put a stop to this, but the indignant look on their maknae's face was priceless.

"It was a real person!" Sungjae insisted loud enough to make Eunkwang look nervously at the shut door and hiss at them to keep quiet.

Minhyuk was too busy wheedling Sungjae to care. "Your imagination doesn't count either."

"It was someone at Cube, idiot!"

 _That_ got Eunkwang's attention and actually managed to shut Minhyuk up - for half a second.

" _Really?_ " Minhyuk slid his chair closer to Sungjae, not even bothering to hide his avid curiosity. "Who was it?"

But Sungjae was having none of that. He cut Minhyuk a look. "First you tell me about yours."

Minhyuk opened his mouth as if to answer, but then a sly look crossed his face and his gaze slid over to Eunkwang.

_Oh no._

"I think leader should be first, don't you? It was his turn next, right?"

"Yeah, I think it was," Sungjae piped in, not missing a beat.

Eunkwang's eyes went wide over the top of his textbook. "Don't involve me!" Which was probably the worst thing he could have said because now both of them were looking at him like sharks that had scented blood.

"Hm. You know, I don't think hyung has yet," Sungjae murmured, smiling that infuriating smile.

Eunkwang squawked, cheeks burning. "I have _too_ –"

Minhyuk nodded as if Eunkwang hadn't spoken. "His porn collection is huge. Bigger than Changsub's. Clearly he's frustrated."

"It's not that huge!"

Sungjae and Minhyuk paused, looked at each other, then dissolved into giggles.

Eunkwang buried his face in his textbook with a groan. They were such _children_. "If I tell you, do both of you promise not to say another word?"

Sungjae tilted his head, considering, "You mean don't say anything more today?"

"Or do you mean not repeat what you tell us?" Minhyuk added, watching Eunkwang carefully.

"Both," Eunkwang said with surprising firmness as he lifted his head to look between them.

The two exchanged another glance that Eunkwang had the good sense to not trust, then they both nodded.

"Deal," Minhyuk said the same time Sungjae said "I promise," with as much solemnity as either could muster. Which really wasn't much at all and Eunkwang sighed. It was the best he was going to get.

"Well?" Sungjae prompted.

Having dug his own grave, Eunkwang covered his face and flung himself into the pit feet first.

"Hyunsik," he muttered from behind his hands.

" _You too_?" Sungjae screeched, followed immediately by Minhyuk echoing the same - though at a decidedly less ear-splitting decibel. Neither was the reaction Eunkwang was expecting and he peered at the both of them through his fingers.

Sungjae was gaping like a fish out of water as he stared between Minhyuk and Eunkwang. Minhyuk on the other hand was on the verge of dissolving into helpless giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation. A situation that it took Eunkwang another beat to latch on to, but when he did his face turned red as a pepper.

Later, back at the dorm (when they finally figured out their class had been rescheduled), the three of them cornered Hyunsik in the kitchen. Wedged in the corner of the cabinets with only a plate of sliced watermelon as a shield, Hyunsik looked entirely unconcerned.

"You could have said something!" Eunkwang chastised, face still burning from the whole ordeal.

Hyunsik blinked at him, brows lifting. "Why? It was personal and not my business to share. I didn't tell anyone your business either, hyung," he pointed out politely.

Eunkwang's mouth opened, then closed. He really couldn't argue that.

Minhyuk, damn him, still looked far too amused and he sounded pleased when he said, "Our Hyunsik has even more hidden talents."

"Ones that can't be mentioned on camera, though." Sungjae had long gotten over his initial shock and was now doing his best to try to pluck a chunk of melon from Hyunsik's plate. "But, hyung. What about the others?"

Hyunsik slapped Sungjae's hand away. Then smiled and held up a piece of watermelon to Sungjae's mouth. "You'll have to ask them."


End file.
